An object stored in a content management system or other repository typically has an object identifier, e.g., a 12-digit string, which identifies the object uniquely within the repository. The object identifier may be used, for example, to retrieve and/or perform other operations with respect to the object, e.g., to update or delete an object. In some cases, however, such as where a remote client may need to retrieve or perform another operation with respect to an object in a repository, the object identifier may not be known to the client or other requesting entity. However, the client or other requesting entity may know other information usable to identify the object.